


MINE MINE

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderswitch, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other, PG, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80





	MINE MINE

_ Sakumiya, AU, Fluff, Girl Nino, Gender switch, PG15, Unbetaed. _

 

It has been a long time for Kazu to have yoga exercises. Since baby Ai was in her five months old she decided to do yoga at home. 

When Sho reached home shouted a healthy "I'm home..." She was in the middle of yoga exercise 

"Welcome home ..." Kazu replied.

"Hello~ daddy's cute girl.. " Sho said, approached his baby that lay on mini futon not far from his wife. He leaned, almost give baby Ai a kiss.

"Sho chan .. Better clean yourself first.. " Kazu scolded her husband playfully while breathing rhythmically doing _cat pose_. 

Sho let out a sigh "Understand..” he replied and then stood up “... sexy " He added heading to washroom, as he stopped while passing Kazu, to give her a chaste kiss and squished her bottom.

*****

It was about 9 at night when baby Ai slept soundly on cradle as her mom and dad were cuddling before sleep as always.

"So.. You started yoga again?" Sho asked Kazu caressed her hair and got a nod "Hmmm... did you also do such pose when you exercise on yoga club?" Sho added hesitantly then pulled her closer.

"Such pose? Which pose?" Kazu nuzzled seeking for Sho’s warmth.

"That... something like doggy~" he tightened his arm on her waist.

"Ah!! That's not doggy though... That's cat pose.. and of course I do that.. It’s basic pose.. " 

"Oh! No~ " Sho surprised.

"Yes??"

"Did … did you also wear those stretched pants and sport bra??" Sho widened his eyes. 

"Um... Of course~ it's most comfortable though... " Kazu simply replied him.

"Look Kazu~ i think i need to buy you a new bigger size pants one....and new top that covered your chest” 

"Eh? I don't need .. i didn't gain my weight that much ... right???" Kazu asked, facing Sho. "Ah..!! You think i did.. Sho chan???"

"Ummm... no.. no.. but~ your chest and your bottom~ looks so.. sexy in that training wear.... " Sho replied avoiding her gaze and his cheeks started blushing. 

"And then?"

"I think... you need to wear something to cover them... "

"Excuse me?? I don’t get it..."

"Okay~ uhm.. maybe you can wear your oversized top over your training wear.. Just when you're practicing on the club baby.. "

"Sho chan~ really.. i don't understand.. "

Sho gently pushed her until she was lying on the bed then straddled her, looked deep into her eyes. 

"Kazu.. Listen.. Don’t you have any idea.... that your _cat pose_ is just enough to turn me on??" Sho asked her shyly made Kazuko blushed crimson.

"Ss.. So..??"

"That means.. the other guy will absolutely turned on too.. I…” Sho explained “I don't want ... your.. sexy body.. sexy body of my precious wife shared with anyone... You're mine Kazu.. "

"What?” Kazu laughed to him playfully. “Please Sho chan.. Of course I’m yours.. You’re just exaggerating this.. “ She said still slightly laughed then cupped his face. "And.. First of all.. Where’re ‘the other guy’ ideas came from?"

"I don't want you to share with anyone Kazu.. Especially.. That Matsumoto guy..  That’s what the girls called him!!"

"Matsumoto???" Kazu laughed.

"Yes.. that good looking gentleman.. i bumped almost every time i sent you to yoga club... He must be your trainer right?"

"Sho chan.. Listen.. I’m extremely happy when you jealous like this..." Kazu leaned to kiss him, Sho accepted her lips then kissed her back eagerly. "But please... don't doubt me.. " She added when they broke their kiss.

"I'm not.. I just ... don't want to lose you Kazu..." Sho caressed Kazu’s blushed cheeks then nuzzled her neck.

"You won't Sho chan..." Kazu replied "You know? Matsumoto-san is just like you.. He's a husband of beautiful woman in same yoga class as me.. hmm i think their son a month older than Ai.. " She explained.

"Really~???" Sho asked in surprise, then laid back to bed. "Don't blame me... He looks so popular among you girls..." 

“That’s because we meet him on the yoga club often than you… “ She slightly pouted and pinched his cheek lovingly. "You might be more popular if you sent me often.. but you're too busy.. " She teased, then smiled when Sho mumbling a sorry to her. She then snuggled him "Sho chan.. "

"Hm?" Sho tighten her against his body.

"Don't ever doubt me ... "

"Kazu.. i didn't doubt you.. i'm just... "

Kazu suddenly press her lips on Sho's that surely distracted him. "Tell me... where could i find another sweet plump lips like yours...?" Kazu asked in seductive smile.

Sho didn't reply her but kissed her back. She parted her lips to get more. When they broke their kissed Kazu caressing his lips with her thumbs. Sho met her eyes.

"Kazu... i love you... " he said with his lips touching her hand.

"I know... And i’m sleepy... " Kazu flied another chaste kiss on his lips snuggled more to him and close her eyes. 

"Sure? You supposed to be fresh from today's exercise... right baby?" Sho said so close to her ear with is hand on her nape. 

"Mmmm... "

"This time is all your _fault_ Kazu... You should get punishment.. " Sho said, started attacking her gently. As Kazu were not complaining he keep his works and make Kazu had additional exercises that night.

 

*****

A/N #1 An update!!! I hope it's okay XD .. Sorry for all grammar mistakes ...  
        #2 Wish you a happy birthday [](http://zeronna.livejournal.com/profile)[**zeronna**](http://zeronna.livejournal.com/) ^_^ Let's keep loving Sakumiya tehehe....


End file.
